Answer
by Kuromaki101
Summary: Luka, Miku, Gumi dan Rin pelajar SMA yang harus bergelut dengan kehidupan Rumit dan tugas sekolahnya ditambah cowok cowok yang mampir di kehidupannya. Want to Read? Mind to RnR? Warning : OOC, OC, OOT, AU, Typo(Maybe), Author Ikemen yang gak jelas dan Narsis.


**Minna-San!**

 **Huaahh.. setelah hiatus selama kira kira setengah tahun. Akhirnya, Author gaje ini bisa membuat fic kembali.. Gyaah, Senangnya! Fic ini sebenernya Fic ini dibuat karena dapet pencerahan, dari salah satu author di sini. Namanya adalah.. Rahasia! Hehehe.. Mungkin fic ini nyaris gak berunsur jepang. Seperti dialognya, atau... Authornya juga.**

 **Udah, daripada banyak cingcong. Mendingan kita capcus ke cerita.**

 **Disclaimer : pokoknya vocaloid bukan punya saya :3**

 **Tapi fic gaje ini punya saya :3**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, OOT, AU, Typo(Maybe), Author Ikemen Kakkoi yang gak jelas dan Narsis.**

 **Fanfic Ini hanya Fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan tempat, peristiwa, atau kejadian itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

 **Untuk Para Readers Author ucapkan Happy Reading ^_^**

 **Prolog  
(Luka)**

Aku berjalan sambil melamun. Melihat ada Kursi di tengah taman, Aku dekati Kursi taman itu dan duduk disana, Sendirian. Aku arahkan pandanganku kelangit mendung. Kubiarkan tetes tetes air membasahi wajahku, Seragamku, Tasku, Buku bukuku, sepatuku.. Ah, sekarang sedang hujan.

Aku menutup mataku, merbiarkan hujan menerpa wajahku. Aku tidak peduli tentang buku bukuku atau seragamku yang basah. Biarlah, beberapa hari kedepanpun aku tidak akan sekolah lagi. Tidak akan bisa tertawa dan berbagi cerita dengan Teman temanku, tidak bisa berbagi masalah lagi, Tidak bisa menjalani Hidup dengan Bahagia.. Dua kata itu sudah menjadi Mitos yang tidak penting untuk dipikirkan karena tidak akan jadi kenyataan dalam Hidupku. Perlahan aku mulai sadar, rintik rintik hujan sudah tidak menerpaku lagi. Apa hujan sudah berhenti? Tapi masih terdengar suara hujan disekelilingku.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah benda melengkung berwarna _Dark Blue_ yang menghalangi tetesan air hujan menerpa wajahku. Butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, Karena pikiranku sedang kacau. Dua detik kemudian, aku menyadarinya, benda itu adalah payung. Aku mengerlingkan mataku kesegala arah untuk menemukan si pemilik benda _Dark Blue_ itu. Dari atas.. kekanan.. Kekiri.. Ah! _Bingo!_ Akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat orang itu. Tapi, akhirnya aku bisa melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Udah aku bilang, jangan main hujan hujanan lagi" Kata orang itu, lalu duduk disampingku.

"Ah! Kira. Aku gak main hujan hujanan. Cuma lagi cari tempat berteduh aja. Ternyata udah penuh, Gak kebagian deh" Ucapku bohong.

"Huh.." Kira menghela nafasnya. "Gak usah bohong. Seenggaknya, walau gak kebagian tempat, kamu pasti masih ada dipinggir pinggir halte bus atau dibawah pohon. Gak kayak sekarang, yang berteduh ditengah tengah taman" Ucap Kira.

"Iya deh, Aku emang gak pernah menang debat lawan kamu" Kataku menyerah.

"Bukan apa apa.." Kira mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit. "Aku gak mau kamu sakit" Kira mengambil sedikit jeda "Nanti, kemana lagi aku nanya jawaban Sejarah?" Lanjut Kira dan disambut oleh tinju tanganku. "Eitts, jangan galak galak dong" Kira menangkap tinjuku dan mejauhkannya.

"Habis, Kamu ngeselin!" Aku memalingkan wajahku. Yah, aku kira dia beneran perhatian.

"Yaudah, Ayo pulang" Ajak Kira disambut anggukan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

Kami bangkit dari Kursi itu dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahku. Oh, iya! Aku belum memperkenalkan Kira. Kira adalah sahabatku sejak SMP, nama lengkapnya Kirahagane. dia bersikap baik padaku. Tapi kadang bisa ngeselin juga, Contohnya tadi. Tapi, Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman sepertinya, sifatnya kadang membuatku ingin tertawa dan melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi padaku, walau hanya sebentar. Karena tubuhnya tinggi –Sekitar 178Cm– Aku harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan, –Kurasa– dia agak posesif kepadaku.

Sudah hampir 30 menit kami berjalan, Tapi jarak yang sudah kami tempuh untuk kerumahku pun belum setengahnya. Karena Hujan, jalan yang biasa kulewati untuk sampai kerumahku tergenang air dan harus ditutup, dan kami terpaksa harus mengambil jalan memutar. Padahal biasanya kalau sudah berjalan selama 30 menit Maka kami sudah sampai didepan gerbang Kompleks perumahanku. Tapi, 'Karena Hujan' kami harus menempuh jarak lebih jauh dan waktu yang lebih lama. Setelah hampir 1 jam, Aku baru sampai didepan rumahku.

"Nah, Akhirnya sampai juga.." Ucap Kira.

"Iya, Mau masuk dulu?" Tawarku.

"Gak usah, Makasih. Aku masih ada les" Kura Tersenyum padaku.

"Yah, Baguslah. Kalau kamu masih ada Les. Artinya kamu gak usah ngotorin rumah ini dengan kedatangan Kamu. Yaudah, Sana cepat pergi!"

Tiba tiba terdengar suara berat laki laki dibelakangku. Yang aku kenali sebagai suara ayahku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Ayahku sedang berdiri diambang pintu sambil memberi deathglare kearah Kira. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat diantara kami. "Um, Ayah. Kira Cuma nganterin aja kok" Aku berusaha menetralisir keadaan. "Udah, gak usah belain dia!" Terlihat ayahku benar benar marah pada Kira.

"Maaf, Om. Saya Cuma mau nganterin Rika. Gak ada maksud lain.."

"Kalo gitu, Kenapa masih disini? Sudah, sana pergi!" Usir Ayahku geram.

"Baiklah, Saya permisi, Om. Hm, aku pulang ya Rika" Sekali lagi, Kira tersenyum padaku.

"Hati hati dijalan.." Aku menatap Kira penuh permohonan Maaf.

"Iya" Bisik Kira.

Kira meninggalkan pekarangan Rumahku, Aku menatap Punggungnya sendu. Aku takut, dia tidak mau berteman denganku lagi. Aku dan dia sudah berteman cukup lama, Aku pasti akan merasa kehilangan. Dan mungkin, hari hariku yang suram akan bertambah suram dan lebih hancur lagi. Aku terus menatap Kira hingga dia sudah tak terlihat lagi. Lalu mengalihkan tatapanku pada ayahku.

"Kenapa ayah nyuruh dia pergi?" Aku berkata Lirih, menatap ayahku sejenak "Ayah gak pernah bisa buat Luka ngerasain yang namanya Bahagia! Sekarang ayah puas?! Ayah udah bikin Luka terancam dikeluarin dari sekolah seminggu yang akan datang, terus sekarang ayah Ngusir temen Luka!? Cuma dia satu satunya temen Luka yang masih mau berteman sama Luka setelah apa yang ayah lakuin!" Mataku berkaca kaca.

"Jangan dekat dekat dia, Dia anak gak baik"

Aku menatap ayahku tidak percaya. Setelah apa yang Aku ocehkan barusan, dia hanya menjawab dengan kata kata itu?

 *** Answer ***

Aku terbangun dengan Mata sembab. Ya, aku menangis tadi malam. Mungkin aku cengeng. Tapi, Apa daya, Aku hanya cewek biasa yang gak bisa apa apa yang sedang menjalani segelintir kehidupan rumit dengan sejuta masalah didalamnya. Aku melirik jam, masih Pukul 6 pagi, sekolah masih dimulai sekitar 2 jam lagi. Tapi rasanya aku ingin cepat cepat pergi ke sekolah dan meninggalkan Rumah. Akhirnya aku pergi mandi dan bersiap kesekolah. Aku pergi ke meja makan untuk –Membuat– mengambil sarapanku berupa roti dengan selai coklat. setelah itu, Aku bergegas pergi kesekolah.

Tanpa Senyuman, Tanpa saling menyapa, Tanpa saling memandang, (Sebenarnya aku ingin menambahkan 'Tanpa saling bertemu' Sayangnya, Tadi kami bertemu) tapi hanya dengan mengucapkan "Aku berangkat" (Yang omong omong Tidak direspon sama sekali) Aku meninggalkan kedua orangtuaku dan satu adikku. hatiku terasa tentram ketika kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu. Baru saja meninggalkan rumahku beberapa langkah, Aku merasakan sesuatu bergetar disaku rok seragamku. Aku merogoh rokku untuk mengambil benda kecil itu dan mendapati bahwa Rinto mengirimiku Pesan. Dengan senang hati aku membuka SMS darinya.

 _From : Kira  
6.15_

 _Aku udah ada didepan gerbang kompleks kamu nih, Jalannya cepetan dikit ya!_  
-

Pesan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Saat kupikir Kira akan menjauhiku, dia malah menjemputku pagi pagi begini. Aku tau, seharusnya aku tidak meragukannya sebagai sahabat. Aku mempercepat langkahku, tidak sabar melihat cowok itu sedang menungguku. Dan tibalah aku didepan gerbang Kompleks perumahan yang aku huni saat ini. Aku benar benar melihat sosok Kira sedang menungguku dengan motor gede-nya yang keren banget. Aku tersenyum riang kepadanya. dia menaiki motornya dan membiarkanku naik. dan dia membalas senyumanku sambil memberikan Helm kepadaku. Aku menerima helm tersebut dan memasangnya dikepalaku. "Siap?" Tanya Kira. "Yap! Berangkat!" Seakan dikomando oleh ucapanku, Kira langsung melesat. Beberapa menit perjalanan kami dipenuhi oleh keheningan. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan keheningan ini.

"Um, Kira.." Kataku Ragu

"Ya?" Jawab Kira dari depan.

"Te-Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin"

"Ah, Itu kan Cuma hal kecil. Gak usah terimakasih segala" Kira mengibaskan tangannya.

Aku diam sejenak, Rasanya aku ingin langsung memeluknya sambil berkata 'Gak, Kira. Yang kamu lakuin itu hal besar. Kalau gak ada kamu, mungkin sekarang aku lagi dikamar sambil ngelap ngelap ingus karena kena flu' Tapi, aku urungkan Niat itu. Aku takut, dia jadi ilfil membayangkanku bergelimpangan Ingus dan beneran gak mau berteman lagi denganku.

Perjalananku ke sekolah terasa singkat, mungkin karena Kira yang mengantarku. Sekolah masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak ber cap kutu buku yang datang pagi pagi buta untuk mengantre meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Gak pagi pagi banget sih, Tapi kan sekolah masih dimulai sekitar 2 jam lagi. Itu berarti untuk kebanyakan murid normal sepertiku, ini masih pagi sekali. Baru saja aku ingin pergi ke kelas, Kira menarik lenganku "Bisa ikut aku keatap? Sebentar aja". Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas saat Kira menarik lenganku. Yang benar saja, Aku bukan cewek cewek populer yang biasa digandeng sana sini sama cowok idamannya dan disorak soraki oleh para penggemarnya -yang sebenernya jealous padanya. Aku Cuma cewek biasa yang gak pernah digandeng dan selalu pergi sendirian kemana mana –Yah, aku memang malang.

Sesampainya diatap Kira menyuruhku duduk disampingnya, Aku menuruti perkataanya. Aku melirik Kira, seakan baru tersadar. Kenapa Kira berangkat Pagi Pagi seperti ini? Akhirnya, karena aku lumayan Kepo. Aku pun bertanya pada Kira. "Um, Kira. Kenapa kamu berangkat pagi pagi begini?" Tanyaku. Aku bisa merasakan, Kira sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Hm, Kamu tau kan gimana keluargaku? Kita punya keluarga yang sama, jadi harusnya kamu mengerti" Jawab Kira tanpa menoleh kearahku. Aku bisa melihat sekilas kesedihan dimatanya. "Maaf" Ucapku singkat.  
Sekarang, Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Beberapa detik kami berdua terdiam, Akhirnya aku bertanya (Lagi).

"Kira.. Hm, Kamu tadi ngajak Aku kesini.."

"Oh, Iya! Maaf aku lupa" Potong Kira. Lalu Kira mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam Tas nya. "Ini" Kira mengeluarkan Kotak yang dibungkus kertas Pink –sepertinya kotak coklat- berbalutkan Pita satin berwarna Putih.

Aku sangat senang ketika kotak itu disodorkannya padaku. Lantas Aku menerima Kotak itu dengan senang hati. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku saat merasakan kotak itu agak berat untuk seukuran kotak coklat.

"Maaf, aku gak bisa kasih tau" Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

Loh? Kok?. Kalau kotak itu untuku, kenapa harus dirahasiakan? "Kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan Tampang blo'on.

Kira menggeleng "Maaf", kemudian tersenyum "Aku Cuma mau titip kotak ini, Tolong kasih Namika ya"

!?

HATIKU SERASA HANCUR BERKEPING KEPING!  
Aku udah ngebayangin kejutan kejutan yang ada didalamnya! Oh Tuhan, ini pedih banget!

"I-Iya.. Nanti aku kasih" Ucapku tersenyum menahan pedih.

"Makasih ya, sekarang aku mau ke kelas dulu, ada beberapa tugas yang belum selesai. Mau bareng?" Kira menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

Aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum "Gak Usah, Makasih" Aku mendorong halus tangannya.

"Oke, kalau gitu aku duluan ya" Kira melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhiku menuju pintu tangga. Dan sosoknya Hilang saat memasuki pintu tersebut.

Aku melihat Kotak itu sekali lagi. "Hufft.." Aku menghela nafasku. Rasanya memang pedih, Tapi.. Mungkin saja isinya adalah Bon hutang? Aku boleh berharap kan? Lagipula kita harus selalu berpikir positif.

Pagi itu kulalui dengan Suram. Sebenarnya setiap pagi memang kulalui dengan suram sih, Tapi kali ini beda. Ini benar benar pagi yang paling suram. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja. Tapi sayangnya aku gak bisa menghilang. Aku menelusuri Koridor sekolah dengan langkah lambat, supaya bisa berboros boros waktu. Saat sedang berlambat lambat ria, Tiba tiba seseorang menabrakku dari belakang dan menyebabkan aku tersungkur dengan gaya yang tidak elit. "HEI!" Teriakku pada orang itu. Tapi orang itu Cuma berpaling sebentar dan berkata "Sorry, Gak keliatan!" Lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya Tadi 'Lari Lari pagi di Koridor'.

Aku melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelasku untuk bertemu Namika dan cepat cepat memberinya kotak ini, supaya kotak ini juga bisa cepat cepat pergi dari tanganku. Sesampainya dikelas, Aku melihat kesekeliling dan menemukan Namika di mejanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu –yang sepertinya gak penting- dengan teman teman satu geng 'Populer'nya. Tak lama kemudian aku menghampirinya "Namika" Panggilku. Yang Kupanggil tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berdiri menghampiriku "Wah, wah, ada anak cupu kesini" Lalu dia memandangku dengan tatapan menghina. "Aku Cuma mau Kasih ini, Dari Kira" Aku memberikan benda terkutuk itu padanya dan berbalik arah dengan buru buru agar bisa meninggalkannya dengan cepat. "Eh! Tunggu!" Namika menarik seragamku. "Apa?" Tanyaku ketus. "Lo gak buka atau ngintip isinya kan?" Tanyanya penuh selidik. Duh, bodohnya cewek ini. Bungkusnya masih rapih begitu, masih juga nanya "Enggak" Lalu aku langsung meninggalkannya pergi. Yah, Itulah sebabnya aku selalu enggan berurusan dengan Namika. Cewek itu sok banget, Arogan, dan suka menindas Kaum lemah.

Untuk mengusir rasa kesalku, Aku pergi ke meja Miku, Salah satu temanku dikelas. "Miku!" Sapaku. "Eh, lo ka. Kok kayaknya bad mood gitu sih?" Tanyanya dengan nada meledek. "Iya nih, Habis saling tatap sama si Namika" Jawabku lalu meletakkan tasku di kursiku. "Hah? Ngapain tatap tatapan sama Namika?". Aku menghela Nafasku "Kotak Titipan" Jawabku dengan nada yang benar benar lebay dan menirukan gaya Spongebob ketika dia bicara 'Imajinasi'. "Belum lagi tadi aku ditabrak sama orang dikoridor" Ocehku Kesal. "Waduh, bener bener sial ya lo pagi ini" Miku berkata dengan nada Prihatin. "Iya" Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Eh, lo masih inget muka orang yang nabrak elo?" Tanya Miku

"Hm.. Ya, sedikit" Ucapku Ragu. "Habis dia langsung lari lagi" Kataku menambahkan.

"Emang gimana bentuknya?"

Aku berusaha mengingat ingat wajahnya, Sekilas aku bisa mengingat wajahnya. "Hm.. Rasanya aku belum pernah liat dia. Lumayan Cakep sih, Pake topi, pake jaket juga, Matanya Biru, rambutnya hitam, kira kira sebahu lah, Dikuncir satu.."

"Yang nabrak lo Cewek ka?" Tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut

"He-eh" Angguku "Emang Kamu anggep dia apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada geli.

"Cowok" Katanya sambil memasang muka kira kira begini o_O"

Seketika aku tertawa "Makanya jangan asal ngira ngira"

Disela sela percakapan Kami bel masuk pun berbunyi. Dan tak selang berapa lama, guru kami pun masuk dengan gaya Nyentriknya. Ketua kelas Kami Gumi, berdiri untuk menyiapkan kelas "Berdiri" Kami semuapun berdiri. "Beri Salam" Ucap Gumi dengan suara yang tegas. "Selamat pagi Pak Kahise" Setelah mengucapkan salam, kami semua pun duduk. "Pagi semua" Ucap Guru nyentrik itu dengan seringai anehnya. "Hari ini... Kita kedatangan Murid Baru!" Guru itu berteriak keras keras seakan akan kami semua adalah Manula yang perlu alat bantu dengar. "Masuk Cyin.." Ucapnya dengan gaya absurdnya.

Tampak orang itu Masuk dengan tampang cengengesan ke dalam kelas. Aku dan Miku terperangah. Itu kan cewek yang nabrak aku tadi pagi! Aku sekelas sama dia?. Miku menoleh padaku sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sambil bertanya dengan tampang blo'on "Apa?". Miku kembali menghadap depan. "Silahkan, Perkenalkan diri Cyiin.." Ucap guru itu lalu mempersilahkan cewek itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ya, si cewek tukang tubruk itu langsung melenggang maju. "Kenalin semuanya, Gue Kagamine Rin!. Panggil aja gue Rin" Ucapnya Pede. Tiba tiba terdengar teriakan dari belakang "Kalo Manis boleh gak?" Itu adalah suara Len. Si Playboy kece tapi Shota dikelas kami. Lalu Si anak baru a.k.a Rin pun menggepalkan tinjunya "Lo mau manggil gue Manis? Makan nih Tinju gue!" Ucapnya menunjukan tinjunya "Emangnya gue si manis jembatan Ancol!" Ya, Cewek yang gak tau malu sama sekali. Tapi, entah kenapa aku suka melihat tingkahnya. "Sudah, Sekarang. You duduk di bangku yang kosong. OK cyin" Sergah si Guru absurd. "Ok, Mas. eh, Mbak. Eh.. Om?" Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Rin yang bingung dan ketakutan saat Pak Kahise memberi Rin Tatapan Bancycopath nya. "Panggil I Pak Hise Cyiin" Kata Pak Kahise dengan bahasa yang beragam.

 *** Answer ***

Jam pelajaran terasa lama. Tetapi, akhirnya datang juga bel yang ditunggu tunggu. Bel Kehidupan, begitulah aku menamakannya. Seperti murid lainnya aku dan Rina akan keluar untuk membeli beberapa makanan dikantin lalu mengobrol bersama. Jadi, aku menepuk pundak Miku "Mik!".

"Apa Cyiin? Eh, sorry gue ketularan pak Kahise.. Ehm" Miku berdehem "Kenapa?"

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya "Ke Kantin yuk" Ajakku.

"Hm, Gue males. Kantin rame ah" Jawabnya

"Ok, Tapi aku gak mau dititipin ya? Tanganku penuh" ucapku meledek.

"Lo tega biarin gue mati kelaperan di jam pelajaran terakhir nanti?" Tanyanya Panik.

"Gak usah histeris gitu kali" Aku mengibaskan tanganku "Yaudah deh, Mau titip apa? Jangan banyak banyak"

"Iya iya, yang biasa aja, Okeh" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan selembaran uang goceng yang sudah lusuh.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya, lalu mengambil uang goceng lusuh itu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang kelasku, kelas XI IPA 2. Baru saja aku hendak berbelok keluar melewati pintu kelas. Tiba tiba, ada tangan menepuk pundakku dengan agak keras. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menepuk pundakku. Orang itu cengar cengir sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Boleh Gue Join?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Nah, Chapter 1 Selesai! Gimana fic nya? Gaje? Absurd? Ah, biarlah. Author sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat fic, kalau masih gaje ya gapapa :'v  
Terimakasih untuk yang mau singgah di fic gaje nya Author ini dan baca fic ini, Author sangat terharu :') maklumi aja kalau banyak kekurangan, Maklum Author amatiran.

Pokoknya, Habis baca. Harus REVIEW ya!  
REVIEW nya di Kotak bawah ini


End file.
